Spells and Claiming
by Angelwriter3895
Summary: Ok this has the wrong title inside and I am too lazy to go back and change it. Title Above is correct. RussiaXOC SMUT! back away children! Rough sex involved! ONE SHOT!


RussiaXOC

SMUT!

Purring and Connections

I sat in my bed, bored out of my flipping mind, and absently read one of my favorite books by Anne Rice. I heard bickering coming from the hall and as I looked up, in walked America, Brittain, and France from Hetalia, which happened to be one of my favorite Animes.

"I tell you! I am the Freaking hero! I will ask where we are!"

"No you won't! I am the more mature of the two of us, I will ask!"

France looked at the two nations who were in a heated argument over who would ask where they were. He looked at my confused face and shrugged.

Getting irritated, I slammed my book shut, making both nations shut up and look at me. "What the fuck are you people doing here?" I rubbed my temples as I spoke in a low voice that made both of them look at me fearfully.

"We were just~" France began before he was interrupted by a man in a tan coat with a white scarf around his neck falling on my bed, landing with his head in my lap. It was Russia.

"Well, this is a surprising situation." I muttered. "So you know, I know what you want to ask. You are all in Texas." Russia Looked up at my face as I, unbeknownst to myself, began stroking his hair on impulse.

He leaned into the touch of my hand making me notice what I was doing and smile. France spoke up, "Um... so I do believe you will want to know who we are? Yes?"

I smiled darkly. "I know who you are France. What I would like to know is HOW you got here."

Britain spoke this time. "Russia," He motioned to the man in my lap, "was creeping us all out, so we decided to try and get rid of him, but the spell I did pulled us all in."

Russia stopped smiling and tears began to flow down his face. "You have broken this man. Do you see this! Do you SEE what you've done?" I wiped the tears away from his face with my hand. "You apall me! You disgust me top the 'nth degree! Get out!" I glared at them all as they ran away. "Bastards."

"No vone has ever stood up for me before." Russia sat up and looked at me, shocked.

"That is because they are selfish and easily scared." I smiled at Russia and took his hand, freaking him out even more.

"Thank you." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Vhat is your name by the vay?"

"Its not a problem." I smiled and hugged him back, playing with his hair. "People call me Angel."

He stilled and his breathing became uneven. "I would not do that if I Vere you, Angel."

I had a feeling that it would amuse me and cure my boredom so I feigned innocence and continued to play with it. "Why? " I nuzzled his cloth covered neck.

"He caught on to my undertone and breathed on my ear as he spoke. "Because, it turns me on." He began laying kisses on my neck as I shivered in his arms.

"I can tell~ Ah!" he bit my neck, making pleasurable sensations run through my body. His hands slipped under my shirt and caressed my back.

"You taste good. Vill you let me take you Angel?" He pulled back and watched my face with his violet, lust filled eyes.

"Yes. Please do it." I pulled him in for a kiss, which he gladly returned as he pushed me down against my bed.

"Vith pleasure." He growled as he nibbled down my neck.

I moaned loudly underneath him and I tilted my head exposing my neck further. "Mmmm! Ivan!" He bit my neck harder yet, leaving a mark for all to see that he had claimed me.

He began to rub my breasts through the fabric of my shirt. I managed to get his coat aand scarf off whilst he was attacking my neck. "Impatient Angel." He grinned and pulled my shirt off my body.

"Well you have more clothes that I do, so I figured I needed to get a head start." I giggled innocently and leaned up bite his neck and return the favor. He moaned loudly and began rubbing me through my jeans. I moaned and pulled his shirt off, exposeing his well muscled chest.

I bit him hard, causing him to growl in arousal and rip both our pants off, underwear, and my bra at once. "Now who's the impatient one?" I nibbled at his ear and pulled him closer to me.

"I must have you now. Hold on tight and don't let go." His face was filled with his lust, and I just nodded as he wrapped my legs around his waist and let his tip touch my entrance.

"Take me. I won't let go." With that, he sheathed himself inside me, making me cry out in white hot pleasure. He began to ride me unforgivingly hard, which turned me on even more than before.

"IVAN! Oh god YES!" I cried out, not caring if the other nations heard me.

"Scream for me." He bit my neck making me cum around him. He continued to pound me as I clawed at his back.

"Please! Don't Stop! OH! Fuck!" I Came again, at the same time as he filled my insides with his seed.

I was gasping for breath as I looked up at him with a smile on my face. He pulled out, making me shiver as he pulled me to his chest. "Ты моя навсегда теперь ангел.(1)» He said.

I grinned. "Я знаю, любимый (2)"

1 You are mine forever Angel

2 I know beloved.


End file.
